1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to N,N'-substituted asymmetrical imidodicarbonimidic diamides derived from hydroxylamines and their derivatives and to processes for making them.
2. Discussion of the prior art.
The related triazine derivatives (Onori, E. and Majori, G. Recent acquisitions on chemotherapy and chemoprophylaxis of malaria. Ann 1st Super Sanita. 25:659-74) (1989) are poorly absorbed and have been shown to be less effective in eliciting cures when administered orally, as compared to injection, to malaria-infected aotus monkeys. The related triazine derivatives, must be administered by injection to observe activity comparable to or exceeding other known antimalarial drugs. (Knight, D. J. and Peters, W. The antimalarial activity of N-benzyloxy dihydrotriazines. I. Ann. Tropical Med. Parasitor. 74:393-404 (1980). The antimalarial activity of N-benzyloxydihydrotriazines. IV. Ann. Trop. Med. Parasitol. 76:9-14, Knight, D. J. and Williamson, P. (1982), U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,022, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,562). Additionally such triazines have been reported as poorly tolerated when given by the oral route (Knight, D. J. and Williamson, P. (1982) supra).